Sensor systems employing optical beam splitters are often implemented in media sorting applications. Such sensor systems rely on a mechanical alignment of an optical beam with a beam splitter. In a given example, a beam splitter redirects a first portion of an optical beam through a first media bin. The beam splitter redirects a second portion of the optical beam through a second bin. Presence of media in a given bin prevents a given redirected portion of the optical beam from reaching a detector. Misalignment of the beam splitter with the optical beam can degrade in one or both of the redirected portions of the optical beam causing undesired results.